


You Monster

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: Blood Brothers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodlust, F/M, Menstruation Kink, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia





	1. wine tasting

Fingers busy, pleasuring yourself was something that had to be done before you left your room. If the ritual was not completed, your already lame day of pain would be accompanied by extra grumpiness. You clenched up in pleasure, body shivering from your release. You grimaced as you looked at your bloodied fingers.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, your day was started. As soon as you walked down the stairs, you could feel the familiar flare in your groin. Hot and tender. Painful and aroused. You did your best to ignore it as you went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

Papyrus turned around to greet you loudly, faster than usual on any other morning. Sans briefly glances up from his newspaper. He liked to read the funnies even though they weren't really funny at all. "Hey, kid."

 

"Morning." You say, with zero pep as you try sit down carefully. It doesn't work and you shoot up from your seat. "ARUGH." The loud groan makes the brothers turn to you in shock. Although, Sans' face recovers much sooner than his brother's does.

 

"Aww poor baby."

You ignore Sans. Not able to tell if hes teasing or genuinely feels sorry for you. Papyrus removes his silly mittens and turns down the stove to a low temperature for whatever hes concocting for breakfast in a pot. He rushes over to your hunched over form, curiously watching as you hold your backside. He holds back a laugh at your goofy posture as you cringe in distress. "Human, can I get you something?"

 

You mumble a 'no' and announce that you are going for a short walk outside. You learned that it was good for cramps.

After you leave the house, Sans gets up from his seat and looks out the kitchen window to see your retreating form slowly go around the corner. When he turns around, him and Papyrus exchange looks and he nods his head. Papyrus grins and bolts out of the kitchen and starts quickly up the stairs. Sans makes sure the door is locked before hastily following his brother's footsteps.

 

 

"Brother this one smells AMAZING. And theres so much blood. There's _clots_ of it." Papyrus gushes, happily licking the spoiled pad with a big, orange tongue.

 

Papyrus sits on the floor criss cross apple sause style while Sans sits comfortably on your unmade bed.

 

"Lucky, bro. This one's pretty weak but it smells great." Sans licks up what little he can get out of the pad before throwing it in the 'licked clean pile' in the center of the floor. "I think our girl's blood cycle is near its end. Again."

Pap throws away another before picking up the small metal bin next to him. "THAT SUCKS." He digs around inside and picks up two more, also noticing theres only a few more left, which he finds pretty disappointing. He tosses one to Sans and unwraps the one in his hands before throwing away the crumpled plastic light purple paper.

Sans idly stares at the bloodied cloth before getting an idea. "Paaaappssss?" His teasing tone grabs little of his brother's attention. Too occupied to answer with his voice, Papyrus glances up. "How about we drink from the well before it dries up?"


	2. ---> Subdue her

The walk didn't do much for you. Still you felt like a bag of rocks, although the pain wasn't as intense. You felt some nausea as you turned the knob of the door. When you get inside, its eerily quiet. The kitchen is neat and clean, void of any notion that the brothers had breakfast. There wasn't even a smell in the air. You weren't gone that long.

 

"Sans? Papyrus?" You call as you near the stairs.

 

Not a sound.

 

Maybe they left? But they would have said something if they planned on going somewhere or at least waited til you came back. That's what they usually did.

 

 _Not like they're my babysitters_. You thought somewhat bitterly. You made a sound of annoyance. Just about anything could be annoying right now. 

 

You step a foot on the stairs and jump when you hear it creak. You never noticed that before. But the house wasn't usually this quiet and you weren't usually so aware of the little things because something else would be going on.

 

Each step was an annoying creak, upsetting you further little by little. _Someone really should fucking fix that_. Upon reaching the top, you call for them again. No one answers, of course.

 

Someone probably hates you because as soon as you start walking down the hall to your left, theres a sharp pain resonating down below that almost has you screaming. You lean against a wall and stay still to ride it out. 

 

You have your forehead pressed against the cold wall. It hardly helps distract you from the pain but its better than nothing. The cool soothes your irritation. You sigh and close your eyes.

 

After about 3 minutes of standing in one spot, you get antsy. The pain is still there but it is not so bad that it stops you from shuffling in the direction of your room.

 

As you silently move towards your door, you see its ajar and can hear noises.

 

You come closer and you can hear the voices you were searching for. Sans and Papyrus. But...why were they in _your_ room? Easily, anger starts to bubble in your system as you open your mouth to speak.

 

But you shut it when you start to actually make out their conversation.

 

"...how will we do that?" 

 

You come close to the door, peeking into the crack they left open. Sans' back is to you as he sits on your bed. You can only see little of Papyrus' head and abit of his shoulder because hes sitting on the floor and Sans is blocking him. Hes not looking forward or at Sans much. Something else has his attention.

 

"Magic, bro. You know that trick I do?" You can hear the smirk in his tone. "The one I'm the KING at doing." Papyrus nods slowly, still looking down. "Well, that's how we'll get her."

 

 _What_? Were they talking about you or? _Umm_ , this doesn't seem right. You soundlessly start to edge to move, you cringe abit as you feel yourself leak upon hardly moving. Your heart stops when Sans suddenly stops talking and hazardly looks around the room. You move out of site just before he looks behind himself.

 

"Papyrus...! You smell that?" His words come out in loud whispers, excited. "Hey...!"

 

You scowl. Seriously? You smell that bad?   
The logic that they aren't human almost escapes you at that moment. You give yourself a break.

 

Papyrus slowly looks up. "Papyrus smells it too. The human is back." You can hear his heavy foot steps as he gets up. You start down the hall and hurry to the bathroom in fear. You haven't had this problem before and you never had been scared of them either. But after walking into the house, nothing seemed normal and its not like they _can't_ hurt you.

 

You get into the bathroom and try to close the door as quiet as possible.

 

It still manages to squeak like those damn stairs. But fortunately the sound is very faint.

 

The brothers saunter out one after the other. Sans has a serious look on his face, as does Papyrus. They look predatory, their usual glowing pupils moving along the path in front of them slowly. Papyrus sniffs the air. "Bathroom." He whispers. This is the most quiet hes been in a long time.

 

Sans grins. "Was just 'bout to say."

 

You can feel yourself dripping as you crunch down on the rug floor. You silently curse yourself. You had locked the door.

 

Sans and Papyrus are on the other side.

 

You jump when you hear the knob harshly turn.

 

 _Once_. Calm.

 

 _Twice_. The knob made a harsh sound as it turned to a stop. And back again.

 

And **again**. That one was too agressive. Like one of them were trying to pry it off.

 

That's odd.

 

It's creepy.

 

"Someone in there?" Sans voice is strangely raspy.

 

You try to play off your feeling of eminent danger. "Y-yeah occupodio." You say, with a short chuckle. 

 

There is no sound of movement at the door. 

 

You'll stay in there as long as you need to. Starving to death was better than anything they might do. 

 

You wondered what caused this. But your wondering didn't last very long.

 

"How are you feeling, (Y/n)?" This time it's Papyrus talking. 

 

Something was definitely wrong without a doubt. He never called you by your name and he sounded so robotic. Something pass the calmness Sans exhibited in his voice not too long ago. He's always loud and expressive.

 

Who were you in the house with?

 

"I'm okay, just trying to get by." _Without dieing_.

 

Silence.

 

"Um, looks like you guys skipped out on breakfast." You might as well talk if they are gonna stand there. This was fucking with you. But you had to act normal.

 

"Yeah, we were tired of the usual." Sans says, plainly

 

Thats the biggest red flag of them all. That was very off. The usual is all you've seen them bother to eat, they never wanted anything else.

 

Until now.

 

Fuck. Where did that idea come from?

 

The monsters don't eat humans.

 

But you don't know for sure.

 

You curl into yourself.

 

From outside Sans fingers touch and curl against the wood door frame. Face almost pressed to the door. 

 

 _He has to get in there_. Hes ready to ask Papyrus to tear down the door. His brother would have by now if he weren't there. His heavy breathing confirms it.

 

" **Sans**." He looks behind himself. Papyrus has a grim expression on his face. "Hurry up." He says for only him to hear. Sans turns back to the obstacle keep you all separated.

 

"Uh-huh.."

 

 

You talk again but no one answers. "Sans?"

 

You didn't hear foot steps.

 

"Papyrus?"

 

You grab a spray bottle that has bleach in it from under the bathroom sink counter. It mostly likely won't help but its the only useful getaway tool.

 

You turn the knob horribly slow.

 

The door opens.

 

You cock the spray in front of you, prepared for anything.

 

There's no one in site.

 

You look to your right and to your left as you plaster yourself against the wall and close the door to the point its left ajar to avoid noise.

 

You creep over to the the beginning of the stairs and peak over to see no one around. The house is as quiet as it was when you arrived.

 

You scurry over to your room door thats still left ajar. You glance behind you to see nothing and then peak inside to see nothing there as well. 

 

You go in and slowly close the door. You lock the door. The click making your stomach drop. You force yourself to move and look around. Its safe.

 

You sit on your bed, exactly where Sans sat. You set the bottle on your lap as you held onto it. Thinking.

 

Theres a painfully tight squeeze at your ankle all of a sudden and you scream. You kick your legs and hop off the bed, you fall hard on your front. Its a painful fall but you don't feel it as your body is sent into flight mode. You manage to roll over and kick at the blue thing gripping your leg.

 

Your screaming converts into loud curses as you kick at thing under your bed. This is a nightmare. There's no one to help you. You try to grab onto something as it pulls you closer. 

 

You remember the bottle and spray the bleach. It makes a hissing sound, its sharp. You quickly get up and bolt to the door. As you do you get a small glance of Sans opening the closet door. Glowing pupils watching you as you go.

 

You run down the stairs and almost trip twice. You're crying now, angry and scared. There aren't many places to hide.

 

Your room is across from Papyrus'. He shares it with Sans since you moved in with them. Its been two years. You thought you could trust them. None of this made sense.

 

You run into the kitchen that leads to the front door. As soon you as you turn the knob, it burns you. "Ahh!" You look at your hand to see that your palm and fingers are burned. You hold your wrist and look at the door, in shock. The knob is calmly lit aflame by a faint orange.

 

"What the fuck!?" You shout, beyond angry. You sharply turn on your heel to look around. No one. 

 

Body tembling-- not sure if its anger, pain, or fear. Maybe all combined. You stand there and wait.

 

Its Papyrus first.

 

Towering and stalking. He's not radiating the usually optimistic happiness. 

 

Hes terrifying.

 

Hes not wearing that silly cape, or top, or his boots. He looks like something out of a night terror as he slowly walks towards you. Small orbs in his pitch black, empty sockets glowing orange.

 

 _When did he learn that_? He could hardly use one eye before.

 

Hes past personal boundaries.

 

Your body is pressed, painfully into the counter from trying to back way.

 

His hard body is uncomfortably close, suffocating. 

 

No one of the flesh could be this horrifying. You close your eyes. You can't look anymore. You wouldn't dare to look up.

 

The haunting stare lowers from your face.

 

His body presses into your softer, more fragile one. You hear heavy breathing and can feel cold against your neck. 

 

His huge, boney hands touch you. One grips at the fabric on your side while the other grabs your hair at the side of your head, painfully tight. He yanks your head to the side and you groan in pain. Your burning hand at your side, clenched and the bottle in the other drops. You ball it into a fist as his open mouth closes in on your neck. His teeth lightly graze the skin and you can hear him inhale.

 

"All that running has you dripping, human." He says, darkly. His voice resonates from within him without movement of his jaws.

 

Your eyes widen in fear and confusion.

 

 _The period is the cause of this_?

 

"Papy..rus....!" You flinch as his teeth start to clamp down on your neck.

 

" **Pap**."

 

No pain comes. The skeleton's weight is off of you and you slowly open your eyes to see Sans in front of the stairs, hands in the pockets of his jacket and the dots in his sockets void of any color or magic.

 

Papyrus' hand is still on your side and he moves no further, staring down at you.

 

You watch Sans approach at an even, casual pace. Like nothing was wrong. 

 

"You were going to start without me? That's cold, bro." His voice is the same as before. No sarcasm, no humor, or anything. It sounds weird hearing him like this.

 

Sans stays at the end of the kitchen counter, staring at you. You look away. Its suddenly hard to look directly at them without feeling scared half to death. "I know you have better manners than that, Pap. Put her on the counter and eat like you have sense."

 

Papyrus does as he says.

 

He grabs you and you start to scream while he lifts you up without trouble or care. He drops you on the hard surface and your body tenses up in pain.

 

You bite the inside of your mouth _hard_. Papyrus starts to tear off every thing you are wearing. He doesn't stop grabbing until you are almost nude, left in your panties. You shiver from the cold and temble in fear as his hands roughly knock against your hips and pull down your panties.

 

You can't believe this is happening and you can't stop him. 

 

You dare to look at Sans, who meets your frightened eyes with his stotic ones. Hes silent as you start to fumble with your words as you are trying not to cry.

 

"Sans, please....!" You say, softly. Making a sound of pain when you accidentally put spread your burned palm against the counter trying to move back from Papyrus.

 

He continues to stare, unresponsive.

 

They are both like zombies.

 

"Stop, Papyrus!" You kick his chest and you end up cutting your leg against the opening of his ribcage, the ends of his bones sharp as knifes. The wound is small but it stings badly.

 

You shut your eyes as Papyrus disposes of your undergarment and spreads your legs. Coldness blows on your hot and bloodied center. Suddenly your brought back down against the counter with a painful sounding smack. Sans holds you down by the shoulders. His hands soon latch on to your arms as Papyrus starts.

 

"Leave some for me." 

 

Papyrus answers with a deep hum and you shiver as you feel his long, boney fingers spread your lower lips. The coldness of his breath is combined with the warmth of his tongue makes you tense up.

 

You wiggle against your restraints but Sans holds you in place. Papyrus's tongue laps at you sloppily. His saliva wet and slimly against your skin. You grimace in disgust as he groans at your taste.

 

His tongue unintentionally lashes across your clit in his frenzy and you arch your back. That's when you hear the most normal and familiar thing.

 

Sans' laugh.

 

"You're enjoying it?" There's humor in his voice again. His hands find their way to your chest and his hands instead squeeze your breasts. "Keep making noises like that and you'll get a reward."

 

Papyrus pulls you down on his tongue by your hips. His grip is vice-like, there will be bruises later. Again his teeth continuously brush against your clit as his tongue moves up. You arch into Sans touch, mouth open as you gasp.

 

Sans lowers his head to look at you. Your face a mix of emotions as his is none at all. "You walk around here like that and you expect us not to do anything? For two years, once a month. That's hell, kid."

 

"Then you demand Pap not to throw away your garbage for you. You only made it harder on us."

 

"W-what...? I..uhm..!" You can't really have a thought let alone speak and shut your eyes, arching up into Papyrus, seeing white. You hardly hear Sans.

 

"You don't get monsters, do ya?" 

 

Papyrus' teeth are stained red even after his tongue glides over them. "The human does not disappoint, brother." He says, hands leaving your bruised hips to rest at his sides. Soon the brother's switch sides. Papyrus doesn't bother to touch you as he sees your limp state and opts to loom over you instead.

 

Sans lifts your limp leg over his shoulder and spreads your wet folds. He shoots Papyrus a look. 

 

"She'll produce more." 

 

Sans mumbles something and lowers his face. You are awoken by your clit being slightly tugged his dangerous teeth. The bud rests between them as his tongue flickers over it. You whimper, its too soon and you're too sensitive.

 

He tugs again, its almost painful. His tongue presses against it and slowly abuses it. When hes satisfied with the noises you let out, he goes lower to partake in what Papyrus had previously.

 

You tighten your legs around his head and  
Sans pays it no mind, uncaring as he treats himself. You can feel his tongue breaching inside you, spreading you more than Papyrus had. It doesn't take long for you to end up convulsing and bucking your hips against his face. Sans groans as he laps up your juices with the blood.

 

Sans finds his way up and tugs at your clit again before he ceases after awhile of you begging him to stop. You are left panting as he leaves you alone to go to the sink.

 

You open your eyes after awhile and see Papyrus looking down at you, pupils back to normal.

 

Hes not scary anymore. 

 

He looks ashamed. You aren't prepared for the boom in his voice. "HUMAN, SORRY I ATTACKED YOU. IT WAS SELFISH. ARE YOU OKAY?"

 

"...." You are so done.

 

"SORRY ABOUT YOUR HAND, LEG, AND--"

 

Sans is done washing his hands and sits at the table, watching you tenderly sit up. "Shessshh. Pap, you savage. She looks awful. Go get a medical kit."

 

Papyrus runs out and you are left with a chuckling Sans. Honestly, you don't know how any of this is funny. But its _Sans_.

 

You feel.... alot of things. But mainly tired. "You're an asswhole..."

 

"Its not my fault you're a temptress. Bleeding everywhere."

 

You glare at him, the idea of moving out sounds about right. At the moment you forget you wouldn't know where to start if you did leave.

 

Sans rests his face against his hand, grinning. "You know Pap almost ripped out your jugular. If I hadn't came when I did, you'd in deeeaadd."

 

A shiver goes up your spine. Papyrus comes back and starts to treat your wounds. Continuing his words of apology. 

 

"You can have my pads." You cringe as you say those words and as Papyrus treats your burn. "But only Papyrus can go in my room."

 

The two brothers are more than happy with the deal.


End file.
